gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A Bittersweet Farewell
A Bittersweet Farewell was a originally considered but ultimately scrapped episode of JamesonOTP's ongoing fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation, that almost was the series finale. When JamesonOTP was faced with whether to continue the series or end it, he drew up a treatment for an entire episode meant to take place after the Season 5 episode Life's A Show, replacing Reading Between the Lines. The episode would serve as a spur-of-the-moment series finale and wrap up a lot of storylines, but leave the series open for a future return. When JamesonOTP decided to continue the series, he decided that instead of letting the idea be lost for all time, he would share the scrapped episode idea with the fans. JamesonOTP has confirmed that some of ideas may be used for the actual series finale, but only he knows which ones those might be. Plot Krystal, Logan, and Noelle found themselves expelled after a stunt they pulled during the performance of Once More With Feeling. As they gather their things and leave, Krystal tells Miles he could have had it all, but because he betrayed them and got them in trouble, he ruined his chances. Miles tells off Krystal and her goons, causing Logan to physically threaten Miles and spit in his face. Miles loses his temper and hits Logan, resulting in a bloody brawl. Chase and Jesse break up the brawl and Chase takes Miles down to Carmen's office while Jesse kicks Logan off the premises. Lana and Jaxon watch in horror as Miles is escorted to see Carmen, his future on the line. Shayne approaches Jaxon and reveals that she wasn't grooming him for Winter Showcase, but instead was grooming him for the chance of a lifetime: a chance to audition for American Superstar, a show a lot like The Voice, American Idol, and X-Factor. Jaxon feels torn because it would mean leaving NYADA and his friends behind. Shayne gives him an envelope with information and tells him to consider it. Back at Carmen's office, Miles is told that he has been expelled for his actions. When Miles tries to talk his way out of it, Carmen says that she has no choice because he broke the rules. She then tells him that the only thing saving him from legal trouble is the fact that Logan refuses to press charges. Left with nothing, Miles is forced to leave NYADA. Back at the dorms, Miles starts packing up as Hallie asks what happened. Miles tells her what happened and Hallie tells Miles that his life isn't over, he just has to make a new future for himself. Miles seems to disagree, but Hallie makes peace with him, saying he wasn't so bad afterall once she gave him a chance and got to know him. Miles attempts to shake on it, but Hallie hugs him instead. There is a knock at the door. Miles answers it and it's Chord with a note from Breezy. She's left town and left Chord with Miles, who has no idea what to do. Meanwhile, Monique hides evidence that she had an abortion, afraid of what Chuck might say. She ended up pregnant and due to remarks Chuck made about when he thought Chastity was pregnant, she felt pressured into aborting the child. Monique is racked with shame and guilt, especially when Chuck kisses her and touches her. Chuck plans to ask Monique to marry her but he's afraid she will say no, which is his own secret. It's also revealed that Nicole and Adam have broken up due to distance and Nicole plans to focus on school at the moment. Hallie and Natasha have a budding romance and Taylor and Aldy have gotten a record deal as a country-rock duo. Jaxon debates whether to pursue the audition, but Lana convinces Jaxon that he needs to be the star he was born to be. As Jaxon thanks Lana, he hugs her and tells her he will miss her and she has become his very best friend. Lana tears up and tells Jaxon the same before she admits that she used to be a bit jealous of him until he taught her to dance and then she started to be confident in herself. As Jaxon and Lana hold hands and plot thei futures, Lana reveals her dad has started his own record label and wants her to be on board. He's basing it in New York and relocating her family there so they can spend time together and work together while Lana finishes NYADA. Lana tells Jaxon that if his audition falls through, she will sign him to her label because he's the brightest star she has ever seen. Jaxon flies back to Lima to say his goodbyes and after he says his farewell to everyone, he and James talk alone. James assures Jaxon that he should pursue this, but Jaxon is afraid that it will ruin their relationship because he won't be able to have any contact with him during the competition. James tells him to do it because it's time to stop thinking about him and start thinking about Jaxon and making his own dreams come true. Jaxon reluctantly agrees and he holds James' hand as he tearfully kisses him. Rachel shows up on Honey's doorstep, crying. She reveals that Finn has died and as Honey comforts her, she takes off her engagement ring and hands it to Honey telling her that she wants her to have it for when Miles pops the question. Honey looks confused, trying to insist Rachel keep it, but Rachel refuses. Miles is watching and hearing what Rachel said, Miles takes the ring and asks Honey to marry him and help him with Chord. Miles gives a heartfelt, teary speech about how Honey is his first true love, the only one he can see himself with forever. He explains that she is his everything and without him, he has nothing. Honey is overwhelmed by the moment and wants to say yes, but her heart is breaking for Rachel. Honey asks Miles for time to process everything and he reluctantly agrees. Jaxon shows up to congratulate Miles, but Miles is jealous over Jaxon. Jaxon asks Miles to understand that he didn't plan this, but Miles resents Jaxon because they've came from the same place, came up together and it's Jaxon who gets all the fortune. Jaxon pleads with Miles not to throw their friendship away, but Miles tells Jaxon that he would only hold him back and to go to LA and have fun on American Superstar. Miles then tells Jaxon he will be voting for him, though. As Jaxon prepares to board the plane the next day, James chases him down and pulls him aside. James tells Jaxon that he couldn't live without him and that he took his graduation exams early and passed them, allowing him to graduate early and be with him. James reveals that he used the money his parents gave to Jaxon during the summer to buy a ticket for himself and that he wll be headed to LA with Jaxon and wll be watching the show from the audience every night and will be waiting there for him when the competition is over. Jaxon smiles as he takes James' hand and they walk over to say their final goodbyes. Jaxon sings I Was Here as he says his goodbyes to all his friends and he thinks back on his journey. Absent from the farewell: Miles and McKenzie. James and Jaxon board the plane as Jaxon takes one last look back at his friends, tears in his eyes. Lana feels sad knowing that there is one less person in the loft, but there is a knock on the door. Lana opens the door and it's Camryn, who reveals that Jaxon convinced her to move in so Lana wouldn't be so lonely. Camryn jumps into Lana's arms and they kiss as Lana braces her against the wall. As Lana feels Camryn up, she finds tickets sticking out of Camryn's jeans pocket. Lana pulls them out to reveal that they are free tickets from the producers to see Jaxon at the final in four weeks. Lana smiles, deciding that she will be there. She then sets the tickets aside and continues to kiss Camryn. Fast forward a month. As Jaxon takes the stage at the final, awaiting the announcement of who won, he looks out in the audience and sees Lana, Camryn, Chuck, Monique, Honey, Brittany, Santana, Evan, Tyler, and James, who came there to support him. Jaxon realizes in this moment who his true friends are and he smiles. Honey is wearing her engagement ring, revealing that she said yes to Miles' proposal. As the host reads the winner, who is Jaxon, all his friends jump and down as they scream with joy. Jaxon thanks his friends for standing by him and he prepares to sing his coronation song, which is a song written for him by Shayne: I Want You. Back in his parents' house, Miles watches Jaxon being crowned as the champ and overcome with anger and jealousy, Miles flips the TV off and the series fades to black. Songs Category:Scrapped Episodes